As mobile electronic devices and systems increase in number, techniques for reducing energy consumption become increasingly important. Mobile electronic systems are typically powered by batteries or other energy sources of limited capacity. Complex power management schemes may be employed in an attempt to reduce the energy consumption of the electronic device and extend the operational life of the energy source. Such power management schemes can be facilitated by accurate real-time measurement of the energy consumed by the device over a wide range of energy use. For example, energy consumption in a mobile device may vary over a range of up to six orders of magnitude or more, and efficient management of energy consumption in the device may require accurate measurement of energy consumption over the entire range.